wolfhoundfandomcom-20200222-history
Hellhound
The Hellhound, also known as the Black Dog or the Bearer of Death, is an amortal supernatural spirit with pyrokinetic and thermokinetic abilities who possesses the bodies of humans upon being reborn on Earth in order to complete their destined missions. It is said to be the guardian of the supernatural world, and it is their duty to make sure this world remains a secret to the human world no matter what. They are neither good nor evil, being utterly neutral and focused only on their "natural" duty. Jordan Parrish is the only known Hellhound vessel so far in the Teen Wolf series. According to folklore and legend, the vessel of the Hellhound often has no idea who they are; for example, Parrish had no idea that he had been possessed by the Hellhound for over a year until he was finally informed of his supernatural identity by Chris and Gerard Argent in The Sword and the Spirit Because the Hellhound is a creature of the night, the transformation into their Hellhound form usually happens after nightfall, during which point it completely takes over its human host, repressing the host's spirit until their job is done for the evening. The transformation has thus far been shown to be a sort of blackout, where the person has no memories of what they did while the Hellhound was in control, though over time, Parrish has begun to recall bits and pieces of what he witnessed. The Hellhound's eyes glow reddish-orange like flames, and they are immune to fire, though exposure to it will often trigger a transformation as a survival mechanism. For example, Parrish was burned alive in a car, but moments later, he walked into a police station with no burns or permanent damage, save for the melted and burned remnants of his uniform. The Hellhound has also been shown to possess the ability to generate flames and heat around their body, which they can use as an offensive weapon in battle, such as when Parrish burned the chameleon-esque Chimera, Corey, after the latter grabbed him by the arm while Parrish was in Hellhound-mode. Characteristics It is unknown how many Hellhounds exist in the Teen Wolf universe, but at present, the only one known is currently residing within Jordan Parrish. This Hellhound has gone by many names throughout its immensely long life, including Cerberus, Garmr, the Black Shuck, and the Black Dog, presumably gaining the names from various different cultures' version of the Hellhound legend in mythology. However, it appears that these are all simply different names for the same eternal Hellhound spirit. From the short amount of time the Hellhound has been seen in control of Parrish's body, he has given the impression of being aloof and focused solely on fulfilling his mission, barely seeming to notice anything else around him due to his view that it is small and unimportant. However, he is perfectly willing to eliminate any obstacle in his path if they seem to get in his way, such as the violence he has committed in his pursuit to take the bodies of the dead Chimeras to the Nemeton. That said, he worked with Scott McCall, Stiles Stilinski, and Liam Dunbar, allowing them to follow him in his pursuit of the Banshee, Lydia Martin, at Eichen house; he even moved Stiles out of the way with only minimal force so he could shield them from the force of the Banshee's scream. This contrasts strongly with his reaction to the members of the Chimera Pack, who he forcefully attacked after Theo Raeken ordered them to take him down. The Hellhound even warned Scott and his pack about the Beast's trap, suggesting that he at the very least views them as innocent lives who are not worth killing. Personality wise, the Hellhound is seemingly completely neutral and thus neither good nor evil. He views Parrish as nothing more than a vessel in his mission to defeat the Beast, but he was willing to listen to Lydia when she told him that he could only defeat his foe by accepting Parrish's spirit and allowing them to work together. While his duty is to cover up the supernatural, he hasn't attempted to kill witnesses of his behavior, nor those who know about the supernatural, suggesting that he has some sort of moral code regarding loss of life. Powers and Abilities Powers Weaknesses The Hellhound is implied to be reborn on Earth in the body of a human when it has a duty to fulfill, such as the Hellhound's current mission is to defeat The Beast of Gevaudan and possibly protect the Nemeton. When the Hellhound is possessing a human, they are only partially active, as they spend most of the daytime hours in human form where their control is suppressed, and therefore their vessel is usually ignorant to their true nature. Additionally, they are more vulnerable during the daylight hours, as it usually isn't until after nightfall that they take their Hellhound form. Fire is currently the only known thing that can reliably force the transformation from Human to Hellhound so as to counter this weakness. Additionally, because of their dual nature, their actions while in Hellhound form can be unpredictable. The dual nature is implied to be the reason why the Hellhound is losing his battle against the Beast, as it is fighting against Parrish's spirit for control. Known Hellhound Vessels ---- Jordan Parrish Hellhound Vessel, September 2011-Present Parrish was first possessed by the Hellhound when he was in Afghanistan in the autumn of 2011 (which took place during the Season 3 episode Alpha Pact. He was attempting to defuse a bomb, but when he cut the wrong wire, it blew up in his face at the exact same moment that the Nemeton in Beacon Hills was being reawakened by a surrogate sacrifice ritual performed by Scott McCall, Allison Argent, and Stiles Stilinski. The reawakened Nemeton somehow caused the Hellhound to be reborn into Parrish's body, which Parrish himself had no recollection of happening until the Argents helped him remember in The Sword and the Spirit. When the Chimeras created by the Dread Doctors in hopes of resurrecting The Beast of Gevaudan began to fail and risked the exposure of the supernatural world, the Hellhound within Parrish was activated, and he began unknowingly taking the dead Chimera bodies and leaving them at the Nemeton, thus protecting the secret. Parrish began dreaming about the sacrifices, but he didn't learn until recently that they weren't dreams, but are actually true visions. Parrish finally "met" the Hellhound within him after Lydia Martin, Chris Argent, and Gerard Argent used a machine to lower his temperature so Parrish could access the Hellhound's consciousness so they could learn more about what they were dealing with. During this conversation, the Hellhound stated that Jordan Parrish's body was a means to an end, and implied that he was dead due to the losing battle they were currently fighting against the Beast, which the Hellhound seems to be destined to battle. However, Lydia, as the Banshee, stated that the Hellhound wouldn't survive without Parrish and vice-versa before telling them to remember the exact moment Parrish died, which gave Parrish back control over his body once again. Afterward, it seemed that the Hellhound and Parrish finally began to coexist peacefully with each other, with Cerberus giving Parrish the ability to access his powers at his will rather than Cerberus' own. Brody Fiore Hellhound Vessel, Unknown ---- Mythology Trivia * Banshees, particularly Lydia Martin, have a unique connection with the Hellhound due to the fact that they're both harbingers of death. * So far, the Hellhound has been shown to be nearly unstoppable; though they are vulnerable in their human form, any life-threatening injury will cause them to revert to Hellhound form, at least until they are fully healed. * The Hellhound seems destined to face the resurrected The Beast of Gevaudan. Parrish is the only being known to survive an encounter with it thus far, though Parrish admitted he knew he was losing in their last fights. * It has been suggested that Parrish will need to evolve to be able to beat the Beast as the Hellhound, possibly implying that there may be a way for Parrish and the Hellhound to coexist in one body rather than fighting back and forth for control. * The internal battle between the Hellhound and Jordan Parrish shares many similarities to the battle between the Beast and Mason Hewitt, the teenage Chimera acting as its host, as well as Kira Yukimura and the battle she's facing with her inner Kitsune spirit. * It is unknown where the Hellhound resides when it isn't possessing a human vessel on Earth. * When Jordan Parrish and Lydia Martin touched the Nemeton together, the rings of the stump began to glow bright gold, indicating the connection between the two harbingers of death and the once-powerful tree. Gallery Bestiary the wild hunt.png -hellhound.png Free parrish.jpg Teen Wolf Season 5 Episode 11 The Last Chimera Parrish' Eyes.png Parrish saves chris.jpg Parrish eyes 4.png Parrish eyes 3.png Parrish flames.png Parrishn with girl.jpg Parrish on fire.png Claws on hound.png Teen Wolf Season 5 Episode 11 The Last Chimera Hellhound Claws.png Teen Wolf Season 5 promo burning parrish.png Parrish vc corey.png Parrish exploding.png Fire tree.png Hellhound melts through gate.png Hellhound immune to kanima venom.png Hellhound immune to electricity.png Hellhound Claws.png Hellhound burns through mountain Ash barrier (2).png Hellhound burns through mountain Ash barrier (1).png Corey makes a grave mistake.png Hellhound burning Corey.png Hellhound staring down a mere obstacle.png Corey engulfed in Hellhound fire.png Hellhound's skin.png Parrish transformed.png Hellhound approaches.png Category:Species Category:Supernatural Creatures Category:Hellhounds Category:Shapeshifters Category:Spiritual Creatures